Don't Stop Believin'
See also Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) and Don't Stop Believin' (X-Factor Version) Don't Stop Believin by Journey is featured in Pilot, the first episode of season one. It is also the first single released from the soundtrack of the series, Glee: The Music, Volume 1 and is performed during the first episode of the season, named Pilot. It is also the first song to be sung by New Directions as a performance in the school auditorium, and is the show's main song for season one, being sung four times (Pilot, Quinn's version, Haverbrook School for the Deaf, and Regionals). As a result, the original Don't Stop Believin has become Glee's most iconic cover and is recognizable around the world. It is known by some the "Glee anthem", although it has yet to be performed outside of Season One except when on tour. The Regionals version was nominated for Best Pop Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals at The 2011 Grammy Awards, meanwhile the original pilot version sold over 1 million downloads on iTunes, making it the 'Most Successful' song from a TV Show (until Teenage Dream in season two). The cast of Glee sang it on the British X Factor to start off the results show. It was also used as background music in Journey, and came second in a poll to find the "Best Glee Song of All Time" by TV Line readers in July 2011 (losing out to I Feel Pretty/Unpretty). Lyrics Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Finn: ''' A singer in a smokey room '''Rachel: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Rachel and Finn: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Livin' just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Rachel: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Rachel and Finn: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Rachel: ''' Some will win '''Rachel and Finn: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Livin' just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night New Directions: Don't stop believin' Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin' Street lights people Don't stop believin' 'Rachel and Finn: ' Hold on to that feelin' Street lights people (whoa o ahhhhh) Don't stop! Reception Aly Semigan of Entertainment Weekly critically praised the song, stating "Fox's Glee put the ultimate earworm back in its rightful place." She then continued saying "even if you aren’t one for show choirs (which, is quite frankly, shocking), it’s pretty damn hard to resist." Semigan also compared it to the original version stating, "It sounds slightly different in this - "Freaks and Geeks" meets "High School Musical" pilot - but it’s a good kind of different." Charts Other Versions Quinn's Version Quinn's version of Don't Stop Believin' ''was sung in the episode The Rhodes Not Taken, with Quinn singing Rachel's solo with Finn, due to Mr.Shue being impressed by Quinn's audition, and disappointed with how Rachel went behind his back about the assembly in Showmance; however, during the number, Quinn ran out of practice to go throw up because she had morning sickness. The song is only heard for about 30 seconds. Haverbrook School for the Deaf's Version The Haverbrook version of the song was sung in the episode Sectionals by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir. They perform it only due to Sue's actions of leaking the setlist to competing schools, one being The Haverbrook School for the Deaf. This song is only heard for a brief amount of time. However, they still lost to New Directions at Sectionals as they placed third. Regionals Version The song was also performed by New Directions as part of a Journey Medley for the first season finale episode, Journey, where more members sang the song. The song was sung along with ''Faithfully and Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. X Factor Version The song was also performed by the cast on the 4th December 2010 during week 9 of the hit UK talent show The 'X' Factor. The song was preceded by a brief, pre-recorded message from Sue and Will. It is interesting to note that the arrangement in this version split the parts of the song more equally over all members of New Directions. Chris Colfer (Kurt) was noticeably absent, reportedly due to filming conflicts with scenes at Dalton Academy, whilst Chord Overstreet (Sam) was present, despite not having been in any episodes that had aired in the UK. This lead to many UK fans speculating if Chris had been replaced by Chord. Fans also commented on Dijon Talton (Matt) being absent, since many were not yet aware of his transfer at the start of Season 2. Gallery 101glee sc-79 6025-500x346.jpg Don't Stop Believing.gif Glee dsb.jpg Pilot.jpg Pilot Glee.PNG journey9.jpg Don't_Stop_Believin_Regionals_Version.jpg Don't Stop Believin' Loser Hand.jpg Don't_Stop_Believing2.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Don't Stop Believin' (Pilot) thumb|300px|right|Extended Version Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One